Sex On The Mind
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Sequel to Lollipops. After he had helped Light with the daunting problem of arousal, L gets frustrated at the fact that he can't keep his mind on the task at hand. How much kinkiness can two detectives take? Major smut.


**A/N: Wow. I got so many reviews for Lollipops that I decided to make a sequel. I realized that L was being called L instead of Ryuzaki. My mind kinda died. But what do I care? You guys obviously don't. I wrote some of this (the ending pretty much) right before going out to baby-sit. Imagine what would happen to my part-time job (even though it is only every once in a blue moon) if the employer knew what I was writing! Well, this is even more smut! Hope you enjoy the Mansex! This goes out to person-dude who reviewed with the anonymous name of Ray. You made me giggle. XD Thank you for encouraging me to write more in it, even though you don't know that you did. I was only going to make a second Fun With Threes, but why not do this one too? Lurve you if you review! I will update Stolen soon, maybe, too. If I get up the courage to destroy my happy side with angst. XD!**

**777**

New information? _This_ was new information?! L held back an exasperated sigh at the incompetence of his team. He had been interrupted from his Light with something so _small _as ten more people being killed? He put a hand up through his ebony locks, letting out the sigh he had just tried to hold back. The man who had interpreted the two gazed at him in concern.

"Is something wrong, L?" Matsuda asked, peering up at his elder. L twitched slightly. Since when did he ever get so worked up? Easy. When Light was coming onto him. Images of Light in tight leather pants and a large lollipop twirling in his fingers almost made L smile; almost. There was no way he would let his composure slip completely in front of the clueless men that were waiting for some sort of response from the experienced detective. Said detective scratched his leg with his bare foot before turning away from them all, heading back to the room where he had left Light curled into a heaping mass on the floor. A wave of his hand to dismiss his fellows was all he gave as he slouched back, going through the door a minute later, making sure to lock it behind himself this time. A smirk creased his sugary lips to see that Light had been able to regain all composure and was sitting in the seat that he had been watching the older man from, a lap top glaring up at him. His head jerked around at the sound of the door clicking closed and he faltered for the slightest of moments before gazing back at the screen. L slouched over, dipping his head down to see what Light was looking at, placing his chin on the younger man's shoulder. Seeing a case file open, L sighed, snaking a hand out and over the man's chest, glad to see the slight tremor that the brunette managed to suppress.

"Wish to resume, Light-kun?"

He felt Light stiffen beneath him as he brought the other hand out to sprawl on his lap, saving the work before shutting down the computer. Light grumbled something incoherent as L pushed him down, succeeding in getting him back to the floor that easily, the ebony haired man jumping up and on him, straddling him with a smirk on his lips. "Pervert."

L almost laughed at the expression that was now making its home in Light's eyes - somewhere between arousal and rage- as the younger man squirmed, trying to get away from L's grasp. The elder detective leant down and placed his lips softly on the squirming man's, stopping him in an instant. Almost happily, Light wove his protesting hands up to L's back, under the white long-sleeved shirt to grab at the pale skin. L rolled his hips slightly, noticing the reaction he got was one of pure joy. Moving one of his hands that had been holding the younger man down, L traveled down to Light's refastened pants, unclasping them yet again. Light let out a small moan as L began playing with his lower lip, tugging and nibbling, sucking and licking. Getting the jeans and boxers loose, L moved his hand down behind Light's back and pressed him forward so that the younger man bucked his hips, allowing the smarter detective to pull the restraints away to be mulled into a small pile. Light tugged at L's shirt, tearing it up past his head in a fit of passion, tossing it to join his pants. L roved his hand up the younger man's back, pulling the shirt along with it, adding it to the quickly growing pile. The brunette whined weakly in his state as he attempted to undo L's tight jeans to no avail. A smirk lined L's face yet again as he slipped his hand down to aid Light, soon being exposed as Light was.

"My Light," the older man hushed, gazing down at the burning form below him as the form gazed right back up at him, infatuation lining his once sombre face. L dipped his head down to suckle at the man's neck, sending his hand to toy with the brunette's nipple, rubbing and playing, his sugar-coated teeth latching onto the man's neck in a bite that would surely leave a mark, making the younger man gasp out. "My Light," L repeated, trailing steaming kisses down his new-found lover's collar bone, latching onto his other nipple with a second gasp for strangled breath escaping the younger man. "My Light," L hissed once more, leaving a wet trail from his tongue as he worked his way down to Light's navel.

"L-L," the younger ground out, weaving his hands through that ebony hair, entwining his fingers in it as L moved down even farther, dipping his tongue over the throbbing erection in front of him. Light moaned with the feeling, even though he had just gotten over the feeling from the first. But instead of taking him in as he thought the older man would, L sat up, leaving the brunette to whine a bit as he brought his hand up to his mouth, drowning his fingers in sticky-wet saliva. Grinning at the look Light was giving him, he took his finger from his mouth on his way back to Light, dripping it over the man before spreading his legs apart and out of his way, then proceeded to press his finger in at his tight entrance, causing a gasp to escape from the young brunette. L brought his mouth back up, locking his lips with Light's as he began to explore the younger man with his finger, going in and out, slowly, seductively. Light gasped through the kiss at first before L stopped everything, backing his face away from Light's.

"Concentrate on me, Light-kun. I see you have never done _this_ before," L said softly, dusting his lips against Light's to take his mind off of the finger that was still going in and out - slowly, of course. Light gave out a small moan, L licking at his lips for entrance as he slipped the second finger in, making sure that Light was more or less comfortable with it before pushing farther in – in, out, in out - delving his tongue past Light's parted lips to trace the inside of his mouth to tackle the man's tongue. Light gave out a small cry of a mixture of pain and pleasure as L started going slightly faster, deeper. L hummed with delight as Light bucked his hips slightly against him and so he slipped in the third, continuing the pace as though he hadn't altered anything. He moved away from the man's mouth to play at his neck once more as he picked the pace up even faster. In, out, in out.

"Nngh! More ... M-more. p-please, m-more!"

L complied, replacing his fingers with his rock-hard erection, the hand that was just inside Light now rubbing at the brunette's member. Slowly, L rocked his hips downward, delving into the younger man. Light gave out another moan, digging his nails into the elder detective's back, drawing unknowing drops of scarlet. Thrusting his hips up to meet L, Light sighed in the pure pleasure he was feeling as L thrust into him while creating a rhythm against his shaft. A moan was finally allowed to escape from L's lips before he attached his mouth to the younger's neck once again, biting down before suckling, continuing his thrusts. He could feel the heat building inside the younger man as the groan was gaining in his throat before he ground it out through his teeth. One more deep thrust, hitting the sweet spot for the hundredth time, Light cried out L's name as he spattered L's flat stomach with his essence. L panted, realising soon after with a moan of Light's name, his arm shaking from his weight. Instead of allowing himself to fall, he shifted so that he was sitting on Light's hips, gazing happily down at the panting man. He dipped his hand down and wiped up the mess that had been made on his stomach and licked at it seductively, knowingly teasing the brunette as he had previously that morning with the lollipop. Light looked away, his cheeks a deep flush of pink. L smirked, lifting himself up and off of the younger man.

"Hey, do you think they are done?"

A groan was heard on the other side of the door with a faint hiss of "Shut up, Matsuda! They will know we're here!"

"No they won't! Besides, it's about time they did the nasty."

"What?"

"Hasn't it been obvious they were falling for each other?"

"Where does this come from?"

"Oh yeah. That's riiiight! I didn't tell you that I saw L giving Light a blowjob!"

"WHAT?!"

Light groaned audibly, slamming his head against the floor in a vague attempt to rid himself of his embarrassment. L grabbed at his pants, yanking them up to his waist before slouching over to the door, completely disregarding Light's pleas for him to at least get a shirt on.

"Shh! Did you hear that?"

"Hello, Matsuda. Aizawa. Fancy seeing you here."

Matsuda looked like he had just been plunged in freezing cold water as Aizawa's eyes grew as wide as saucers. The two men still in the room could tell that the same thought was floating through their minds : "Oh shit!" Both intruders' faces grew bright red in their spot hunched on the floor next to where the door had once separated them from the sex scene. Light inched his pants over to him with his toe, tugging them on from his slight hiding place behind the chair he had once been working so hard on. He stood once he had his jeans hanging loosely on his slender hip bones.

All three men looked at the brunette that had just managed to get to his feet, dripping in sweat, his bangs plastered to his face. L couldn't help but think that he looked more like a god now then when he was asleep. Where L would sit and fantasize all the things he would do to him if he were ever to capture the man. L let the smirk spread across his lips at the thought of Light gasping on the bed, hands shackled to the brass bed-frame, naked body heaving from the lust and passion. Feeling the pressure starting to build in his groin once again, L licked his bitter lips in his hungry gaze at the man he had just pounded into the floor. A quick glance down to the men cowering by the disappeared door, L slammed said door in their face, locking it once again.

"I suggest that you leave, unless you want to hear more of Light-kun's moaning."

Light darkened again, gasping as L lunged, dragging the man by the wrist to the bed that just so happened to be inserted into this room, stopping only to search the bed-side table for the desired handcuffs.

--

End. Again.

--

**A/N: Wow. Just wow. I reread that in my attempt at proofing it. And wow. XD! That is all I can say about it. What can you say about it? I would love to know! And I know that I forgot to mention a few super-awesome reviewers and I'm sorry, but the only one that I really remember was Ray's. XD! I will love you if you review! Flames are welcomed! XD! Again. I wanna know if I can improve at all! **

**Turn around a time or two, just to waste my time with you!**

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX **


End file.
